


Somnus

by DaturaMoon



Series: Dave York (Equalizer 2) [4]
Category: Dave York - Fandom, equalizer 2
Genre: Adult Content, Dave York smut, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: About: This is a slow ease into the smut, we get to see some Dave inner reflections and how he feels about you. Our murder baby takes his time.Kinks: Sleep sex, leather glove
Relationships: Dave York/You
Series: Dave York (Equalizer 2) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Somnus

You asked for this.  
Planned this.   
Still, you couldn't stop your pulse from racing as you tried to sleep. Anytime now, your lover would slip through those doors and into your bedroom like an Incubus in the night.   
This was one of the many things you loved about Dave. You could explore your kinks with him in a way you only ever dreamed of. You could do things with Dave that made your previous partners flinch or look at you with concern. Your dark kinks were matched to his; It was perfect.   
So much so that when you suggested this, you could see Dave's answer before he spoke the words. Still, the killer, ever concerned for you, asked if you were sure, if you were truly comfortable with this. You said yes.   
That was two weeks ago, before he left for a long trip and you got caught up with a heavy workload. Now, finally, the day was here.   
…  
Sleep comes.   
You dream of abstract scenes and places. Nothing too big or important. You don’t hear him when he comes in.   
Dave, moving with caution, stops before the bed. He admires how beautiful you look in your sleep.   
Licking his lips, he gently brushes the hair out of your face with his gloved hand. He’s wearing the black leather gloves you loved. This was a fresh new pair, a clean pair he saved just for this.   
Fuck, Dave thinks.   
He loves how well you listened to his request. As he moves the sheet back he finds you asleep in one of his shirts, just like he wanted.   
Quietly dropping to his knees, Dave leans in close, observing your features in the moonlight. You left the window open just as he asked, the moon basking its silver rays across your beautiful face.   
How’d he get so lucky? What was he rewarded for in gaining you?   
Shoving the thoughts aside, Dave focuses on the task at hand. One he craved since the first night he had you.   
Brushing his nose against your cheek, he inhales the scent of you. He loves the way you smell. He loves it so much he often took items of your clothing with him on trips, smelling them before bed and jerking off to them.   
Truth was, Dave was obsessed with you. He couldn't believe he had you.   
Coming to standing, Dave takes his time removing the sheet, taking it off the bed completely. He wanted to see all of you.   
Dave suppresses a moan as his eyes travel your bare legs. He couldn’t help but think about the way they felt wrapped around him, the way they pulled him closer when you needed him to fuck you deeper. The contrast of your soft skin to his harshness.   
With light steps, he travels the length of your leg, brushes the tips of his gloved fingertips against your skin.   
“So soft -” He dick twitches in his pants.   
A moan falls off your lips. Somewhere between sleep and awake, the slight tingling sensation along your leg feels good.   
Dave’s eyes shoot up to your face, making sure you are still asleep. He watches you until he feels sure, then proceeding to move his way back up your thigh.   
Coming to his knees, Dave unbuttons the shirt, one at a time, savoring the slow reveal of your skin.   
Once the shirt is open, he pushes the fabric aside, revealing as much of you as he can. Dave gets closer, circling your closest nipple with his index finger before lapping at it with his tongue.  
He groans in pleasure and sucks your breast into his mouth, getting a little carried away, a little too rough.   
His dark eyes jump you, finding you still asleep.“Good girl.”  
Dave bunches the fabric of the shirt over your shoulder, exposing more skin. He plants a series of kisses there before moving up to your neck.   
“You’re mine,” he whispers, “all mine.”   
The sensation of his tongue against your neck sends shivers through your entire body. It takes everything in you to stay asleep. Your neck was very sensitive, he knew that. That bastard.   
Dave breathes against your ear, you feel yourself get wetter.   
Sucking your ear lobe into his mouth, he runs his hand down your body, over your breasts, past your stomach and in between your legs. Stopping over your panties, he slides two fingers over your slit through the thin fabric.   
You can’t help it, a soft cry escapes you.   
Dave sits up, grabbing your jaw, “you better be asleep princess.”   
You don’t say anything.   
You don’t move.  
Even though you can’t see him, you know his eyes are burning into you. You wish you could see him, that dark look in his eyes had a way of stimulating the deepest parts of you.   
Once he’s satisfied, Dave gently places your head back on the pillow, his fingers still pressing into your skin when his lips meet yours in a brief kiss.   
He moves back and you feel the bed shift, from the sounds you know he’s undressing.   
What you can’t see is the devil in his eyes, the way he's staring at the leopard print panties he loved so much. The ones he rips off of you so often he buys you packs of them now.   
You hear him spit into his hand, followed by the slap of flesh against flesh; you listen to the way he roughly tugs at himself, preparing for you.   
You feel your desire for him grow, listening to him pleasure himself, the way he grunts and growls.   
Soon his hand is between your legs, two fingers pressing into you through the panties.   
Your body is on fire, the throbbing between your legs needing release. It takes everything in you to stay still. It was silly to think you could stay asleep with his hands on you.   
Still, you pretend. Your performance is good enough to keep Dave happy.   
“Fuck - “Dave splays one hand on your chest, gently pressing you back into the bed. “Stay asleep.” He growls.   
You let him press you down where he wants you, you keep your body loose.  
Dave sits on the bed over your lower legs. Curling over, he bites at the trim of your panties with his teeth. You feel the wetness of his mouth against your lower stomach,   
“You’re killing my baby, you smell so good…” Dave holds the lacy trim between his teeth and pulls back like a wild animal. His hands coming up to assist in pulling them off of you.   
You bite back a moan and your muscles tense as he slips your panties off. His gloved fingers slide inside of you, quickly making you puddy in his hands. Dave knew exactly how to touch you; he was the magician, your body the tool.  
You lose your battle keeping quiet.   
Dave retracts his fingers as punishment. You feel him crawl over you, pressing his body against yours. His breath against your face as one hand comes down on your neck.   
“Y/n” he whispers. You don’t reply. He grips your neck harder, your body curves into his.   
Dave licks his lips and moves back down your body. He bends your knees and spreads your legs, making room for himself. Once he’s happy with the amount of space, he lowers his head until his mouth meets your throbbing lips.   
You bite down hard on your lower lip, calling on any strength you have left to stay still. To keep your eyes closed.   
As Dave eats you out, he occasionally looks up, marvelling at the sight of you spread open before him. A fucking goddess, naked, wet, his.   
He nearly loses it. You’re so fucking soft beneath him.   
Sometimes, when he fuckes you hard, he feels like he might break you. His tender goddess, made for him, taking him so fucking well. Sometimes, he questioned if you were even real.   
You were a meal he was always ready to devour.   
Dave bites back a breath, he’s coming overly excited.   
Wiping up your moist center with his palm, he uses it to lubricate his cock. A low groan vibrating through his body at the thought of diving his dick deep inside of you. He needed to relieve this painful ache, an ache only you could put out.   
“Come here baby -” His voice barely above a whisper, he gently lines you up with him, pulling your legs behind him. “Such a good girl for me.”   
Dave knows you’re starting to squirm, the way your chest raises with quickened breath, the way you try your hardest to stay still for him.   
Dave wished his touch could stay on you, like marks or tattoos, so everyone would know you were his. He wanted to mark you forever.   
Dave rubs the tip of his cock, wet with precum, against your slit. His eyes drop close, the sensation rides his entire body.   
Dave steadies himself with one arm, his hand flat against the bed and the other holds his heavy cock, he slides it inside of you. You buck toward him as your walls clench around him.   
“Fucking hell - “ Dave, releasing his cock, slams into you, bottoming out. His free hand comes down hard on the side of your thigh, slapping you with a sting that hurt like all hell.   
Your eyes fly open as you cry out.   
Dave presses his mouth against yours, shoving his tongue past your lips. Consuming you, possessing you, sucking your soul into his with a kiss.   
He continues to pump into you, hard and fast. You wrap your arms around him and hold tight. When you lips part, your eyes find his, “I’m sorry, I-”  
“Come here.” He returns his grips on your throat, claiming your mouth again.   
It doesn take long.   
At this ferocious pace you came hard and fast, Dave spills into you only seconds later. A mumbling mess, your name mixed with curses and grunts.   
Dave rests his head on your chest, the last of his cum pumping inside of you. You run your fingers through his hair.   
Smiling to yourself, you stare up at the ceiling, “Even though I messed this up, it still was worth it.” The words are thick and breathy on your lips.   
“I’ll train you,” when your eyes meet Daves again, your heart flutters at the sheer adoration in them, “punishments will be severe if you misbehave. If I were you, I’d get it right next time.”  
His warning is chilling, even with the warmth in his brown eyes.   
Next time, you think, you may or may not wake up. You had to admit, you were curious about what Dave meant by severe punishment.   
Dave props himself up, and pulls out of you. You watch as he stands up and retrieves the sheets.   
He returns to bed and pulls them back over your bodies. Once he settles in, Dave brings you to his chest where you rest your head. He wraps his arms around you as he exhales.   
“I missed you.” He confesses, a softness in his voice.   
You smile, “I missed you too.”   
Dave kisses the top of your head and holds you close.


End file.
